


Count Your Blessings

by hellhoundsprey



Series: ficlet prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, M/M, Paddling, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sastiel x bdsm, sub!sam with a bright red ass, as a result of the implement of your choice. <br/>This got rather gloomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Your Blessings

The concept of pain clearly was one of the more sarcastic ideas of Him. Brings attention, the urge to get rid of whatever is causing it. Hm. Practical, in a way. Still.

Puzzling, the fact that some people need to suffer. _Want_ to suffer. Adam and Eve would have given everything to undo their sins and their consequences.

Castiel has a feeling that Sam, if he had been in their place, would have crawled on his knees with tears in his eyes and eternal jubilance falling from his lips.

The paddle halts mid-air. Castiel’s eyes don’t have to blink. “How many were that?”

“Tw… twen… ty… th… th…”

Sam’s voice is barely audible anymore; he splutters more than he speaks. Castiel contemplates healing his throat but then reminds himself that if Sam doesn’t give their sign, he is not to lessen the suffering.

They are almost down to blood; Castiel can see the skin giving up, cells being ripped apart. The room is heated with Sam’s pain, the roaring of his blood. Right under the surface, it gives an obscenely red shine. Not pink - red.

“… _ree_ ,” Sam croaks finally.

Castiel doesn’t feel pain, but he is familiar with its sounds. Its looks. Its energetic waves. Brittle atoms, reaching out for something, anything.

Sam likes to be hung in shackles but would never accept the cross. Castiel had asked, once. It seemed obvious. Sam had been so upset about the idea to be treated like His Son that he couldn’t get near Castiel for twelve entire days.

Sam likes to be hung in shackles because he would rather be treated like an animal than a human being.

“Very good,” Castiel resumes. He raises his arm back behind himself. Wind up. Hit hard.

_Hit me harder, Cas. Make me **scream**. _

“Keep counting.”


End file.
